Kim Ha Neul
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul *'Apodos:' Olive *'Profesión:' Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Hermano pequeño *'Agencia:' SM C&C Dramas *Absolute Boyfriend (Versión Coreana) (2013) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Magazine Allo (KBS2, 2009) *Telecinema Paradise (SBS, 2009) * On Air (SBS, 2008) * 90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) * Stained Glass (SBS, 2004) * Romance (MBC, 2002) * Piano (SBS, 2002) * Secret (MBC, 2001) * The Sky Love (MBC, 2001) * Ghost (SBS, 1999) * Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) * Happy Together (SBS, 1999) Películas *You are my Pet (2011) *Blind (2011) *Paradise (2009) *My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) * Six Years in Love (2008) * Almost Love (2006) * Dead Friend (2004) * Too Beautiful to Lie (2004) * Ice Rain (2004) * My Tutor Friend (2003) * Ditto (2000) * Doctor K (1998) * Bye June (1998) * Eighteen Eighteen (1997) Anuncios *'2012-213:' Lavida *'2011:' Koreana *'2009: '''Shinhan Card *'2008: Clio “Cosmetics” *'2008: '''Designer Jeans “Taverniti So, Miss Me, y Mek Denim” *'2007: LG Curair “Shampoo” *'2006: '''Rush 'n Cash *'2004: 002 Telecom *'2004: '''Uni “Property agency” *'2004: Mouth Rinsing Fluid *'2004: '''Old&New “Fashion” con Bae Yong Joon *'2003: A-noni “Fruit Juice” *'2003: '''Old&New “Fashion” con Bae Yong Joon *'2003: 'Blupepe (Moda: Temporada de Primavera) *'2002: Blupepe (Moda: Temporada de Otoño e Invierno) *'2002:' Old & New con Bae Yong Joon *'2001: '''Juliet Gold “Jewelry” con Go Soo *'2001: Green Tea *'2001: '''Lotte “Coffee” con Jo In Sung *'2001: 'Vatang “Cosmetics” *'2001: 'NORTON “Fashion” *'2001: 'CLRIDE “Fashion” *'2000: 'Julia Domestic *'2000: SI *'2000: '''Veople *'2000: Clride *'2000: '''Noton “Furniture” con Yoo Ji Tae *'2000: 'LOTTE “Chewing gum” *'2000: 'Rosehill “Cosmetics” *'1999: LG 109 *'1999: '''Motorola MP-9000 *'1999: MAX Coffee *'1999: '''SI *'1999: 'Paul Wheeler “Fashion” *'1998: STORM “Fashion” Videos Musicales * Soulstar & Wanted - I Can't Help But Love You (2011) * Jo Sung Mo Trumpet Feat. Joohan Lee "I Was Happy " (2009) * Jo Sung Mo - To Heaven (1998) Junto a Kim Ha Neul y Huh Joon Ho Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia (Fin de Semana/Serie Dramática) – Actriz (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio del Público a la Popularidad (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Las 10 Mejores Estrellas (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Blind) *'2011 48th Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Blind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Excelencia Mejor Actriz (On Air) *'''2008 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (On Air) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Actriz Más Popular (Lovers of Six Years) *'2008 Korea’s Fashion & Design Award: Mejor Vestida *'''2008 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Top Femenina Excelencia (On Air) *'29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Actriz más popular por "Lovers of 6 Years" (2008) * 40th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor actriz por Too Beautiful To Lie (2004) * MBC Drama Awards: Mejor actriz por Romance (2002) Curiosidades * Educación: 'Seoul Institute of the Arts * '''Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, viajar, leer *'Religión: Católica románica *'Nombre cristiano:' Cecilia * Debut: 1996 *Almost Love es la segunda colaboración con Kwon Sang Woo después de My Tutor Friend en 2003 Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Facebook Categoría:K-actriz Categoría:K-modelo